Copas
by LadyDaliana
Summary: Fic, espontaneo Alemania borracho, Italia intenta aprovecharse... Alemania es SIR ! Feliciano padece de verborrea... Primer gerita MUY empalagoso,Una oportunidad por favor :3 Dedicado a Mi querida Hika-chan 3 Escrito por mi lado romántico !


**Holaaaaa :3 **

**disculpen mi inactividad ! (cuantas veces he dicho ya eso XD?)**

**Bueno pues el motivo es *redobles de tambores***

**VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII ! MI AMADO TOÑO COMO TE QUIERO 3**

******Pues Bueno eso, mujo ajetreo en mi vida =w= trasteos... emociones rencontradas, mas traesteos, el cambio de horario no tener wi-fi en casa... el resfriado del siglo... XD**

**Pues eso mis queridos fanficter :3**

**En cuanto a mi historia larga no la abandone, es solo un parón temporal tengo un trimestre retrasado en el insti :(**

**sobre este One, pues fue espontaneo, solo se me ocurrió recordado una conversación con cierta personita sobre que nunca vimos a lud borracho...**

**Esta muy fuera de lugar...los personares me salieron muy fuera de si... es mi primer gerita... Léanlo :)**

**Muy Random con feliciano... eh? feliciano-Violador? XD**

***No hay Lemon/Uso de nombres humanos.**

**(perdón por los fallos)**

* * *

Italia volvió a suspirar, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto… mejor dicho no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en su mente era un plan perfecto, maquinado y repasado una y otra vez, un plan que había sido idea de una faceta suya que ni el mismo conocía.

Simple: emborrachar a Alemania y tener el valor de "hablar"… y más tarde cuando este no supiera ni donde estaba de pie…Italia sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos.

Por desgracia no era tan fácil como solo abrir la boca y esperar a que las palabras salieran, pero su mente no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, que ya estaban en un bar, perdidos en "nosedonde" y el alemán mostraba ya signos de haberse pasado de copas, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, apestaba a alcohol y se tambaleaba un poco en su asiento.

Ahora tocaba hablar.

Ese era el problema… ¿qué le iba a decir?

Ni el mismo italiano sabía cuál era el propósito de todo esto, no era tan estúpido como para soltarle "sabes me recuerdas al alguien que está muerto, yo lo amaba, y como me recuerdas a el quiero que me ames porque si, aparte quiero un arrebato de pasión en algún mote cercano, ¿te apuntas?" A parte eso era mentira, ciertamente le recordaba un amor de la infancia... pero…

¿Pero qué?

¿Quizás… su corazón?

Feliciano estaba completamente confuso, no sabía qué hacer, o porque estaba ahí… solo fue un impulso .Simplemente quería correr y alejarse o despertar, y que eso solo fuera una pesadilla, pero sabía que las dos opciones eran imposibles, así que opto por una buena salida que tenía muy a mano.

Se emborracho.

Decidió que así sería más fácil encarar a Alemania mañana, y si le preguntaba porque le dio por beber y pagar la cuenta de los dos le dirá que era para compensar por todas las ocasiones en las que lo había salvado, que era porque a Alemania le gustaba beber y que solo quería, por una vez, compensarse, hacerle feliz.

…

Ahora los dos iban casi bailando (arrastrándose) por las calles porque ninguno era capaz de andar como gente normal, sino exagerados "zigzags" y grandes tropezones dignos del YouTube, si estaban ya fuera de aquel antro era porque el dueño del bar los había echado.

— Italia... acias por invitr — Alemania intento agradecerle las copas a su amigo, pero estaba en tal estado que "se le lengua la traba"

— … — El Italiano no dijo nada, solo miro la sonríete y roja cara del alemán quien le estaba agradeciendo la buena y desinteresada acción.

— Alemania… yo… —Feliciano no pudo de decir nada solo se puso a llorar en medio de la solitaria calle, se sentía realmente mal, y no era por los litros de alcohol ingeridos, Culpabilidad…por lo que había intentado hacer, una fracción de su mente le había empujado a emborrachar a alemán para intentar olvidarse de su trágico amor, en resumen: Utilizarlo.

Cierto que al final no lo hizo…, pero no fue por arrepentimiento. No lo hizo porque no tenía el valor suficiente, porque tenía miedo del "que pasara después" porque… realmente temía enamorarse de nuevo, no quería, no podía reemplazar a SIR.

Echo una bola de sentimientos, Feliciano, cayó al suelo, púes ya no era capaz de mantenerse en pie, sin importar que nadie le viera llorando desgarradoramente y gritando si parar "lo siento", cuando se calmó un poco empezó a hablar bajo la atónita mirada de su compañero.

— Yo… lo siento… Alemania… — bajo la mirada, intentado incorporarse.

— No entiendo — contesto el alemán mientras ayudaba a Feliciano a ponerse de pie.

— Quería... … quería aprovecharme de ti — tal vez fuera por el alcohol, por las emociones o porque simplemente la noble alma del italiano era incapaz de hacer esas cosas, todo él se desmorono provocando una gran verborrea en el que hacia tiempo que se alojaba en su garganta esperando a ser escupida al mundo.

— Yo quería utilizarte Alemania… quería olvidar…— Feliciano miro con pena el suelo donde antes había estado tirado, sin ser capaz de mirar la cara de Alemania.

Ludwig torno su expresión seria, y con una mano tomo el mentón del castaño, con una agilidad que no era la de un borracho, para obligarlo a mirar directamente sus azules y penetrantes ojos, Fijándolos en los dos pozos de café que usualmente estaban entrecerrados y ahora lucían abiertos de pan en par y humedecidos pero estos no apartaron la mirada, al contrario, Feliciano intento aclarar su mente mirando los ojos del alemán, buscando una respuesta en ellos, buscando una repuesta que estaba en su corazón.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Alemania con un tono suave.

— Alemania… yo… — de los ojos de Italia volvieron a brotar lágrimas que contrastaban con el tono amargo con el que hablaba. — Alemania… yo me he... tu…te…te amo— Feliciano no despego un solo segundo la mirada de los hipnóticos ojos azules que lo observaban atento.

— Estuve esperando mucho tiempo a una persona… mi primer amor, le prometí que le esperaría, aun después de mucho tiempo sin saber nada de él le espere, mi corazón me decía que me reencontraría con él, aun después de saber… de saber que estaba muerto — le costaba hablar y a veces se enredaba con su propia lengua por culpa del alcohol pero Feliciano soltó un largo suspiro y prosiguió— seguí esperándole porque sabía que tarde o temprano me reuniría con él, sin tener en cuenta que era un país y que probablemente tardaría mucho en morir, además él quería que me volviera una nación grande y fuerte, Me obligue a salir a delante, a taparme los ojos y pensar que algún día volvería.

— Italia…— Alemania susurró su nombre sin ser capaz de decir nada mas mientras veía como el otro cogía la muñeca, de la mano que sujetaba su mentón, y la apretaba con fuerza mientras temblaba.

A Italia se le dificultaba hablar cada vez más, pero necesitaba soltarlo todo.

— Cierto es… que tuve varias "novias" pero solo eran distracciones para mi corazón…nunca sentí nada, después te conocí… y para mí fue como un golpe, lo vi a él en ti… el físico… la forma de ser… incluso la capacidad de aguantarme… muchos días despertaba con la ilusión de que de repente te acercarás a mí y me dijeras "Hola, siento haber tardado tanto, soy SIR" pero ese día no llego ,aun así la atracción iba en aumento y poco a poco empecé a enamorarme ti Alemania…me parecías tan amable, a pesar de ser una carga para ti, siempre vienes a salvarme, cerca de ti no me siento… tan débil… pero sé que no soy tu prototipo ideal, que no soy la rubia de ojos azules, alta ,atlética, de buen cuerpo, responsable y amante de los perros que tu deseas… por eso no quería ilusionarme . — Italia trago saliva y se dio tiempo para respirar seguía expectante a la reacción de Ludwig que seguía mirándolo con los ojos de par en par.

Italia parecía haberse tranquilizado después de la verborrea, haber soltado todo lo guardado durante años le sentó bien ahora esperaba expectante la reacción del alemán pero este no así nada simplemente estaba allí plantado con cara de póker atravesándolo con una mirada vacía, perdida en unos pensamientos que el otro no pudo descifrar.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna se soltó del agarre del alemán y giro sobre sí mismo para salir disparado de allí, pero cuando solo había dado dos pasos sintió como le tiraba de la ropa y noto como dos brazos le rodearon los hombros, con fuerza Ludwig atrajo a Feliciano a su pecho pero al excederse provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo puesto su estado de embriaguez, llevándose el golpe.

— Italia… lo siento… no volveré a irme…—.

— …

— Perdón… por no haberte dicho antes quien era… no pensé que fuera alguien tan importante para ti — Dijo Alemania mientras soltaba a Feliciano y se reincorporaba ambos sentándose en el suelo.

— Y como se… —.

El castaño no pudo acabar de cuestionar a otro, pues Ludwig había juntado sus labios con los suyos, en un tierno beso, casi un roce, cálido, parecido al de su despedida.

— Lo juro por la escoba que he guardado durante todos estos años conmigo, al principio no sabía que era solo, que tenía que guardarla… algunas veces por mi mente se cruzaban imágenes borrosas de una niñita rodeada con flores o de conejos mal dibujado y cuados nos conocimos…empecé a recordar.

La reacción de Italia no tardó en hacerse presente: enterró la cara en el cuello Alemania llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad y lo abrazo por la espalda aferrándose a él como si temiera a que de un momento a otro desapareciera.

— No te preocupes, no me iré, nunca más. — Fue solo un susurró por parte del otro pero eso basto para calmar a Feliciano que soltó lo suficiente su agarre para mirar a Ludwig a la cara.

— Vámonos, el frio te puede sentar mal y estoy cansado. — el rubio volvió a hablar, y beso el pelo del otro con mucha ternura.

Feliciano hizo caso y se levantó, con ayuda claro está, después de caminar cuatro calles Feliciano sintió que le iba a dar otro vomito de palabras, pero no fue así, lo que paso es que este regurgitó todo lo que había bebido en la noche, ayudado por Ludwig quién bromeaba sobre que, su tierno italiano no debería beber nada más que vino, y que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para tanto alcohol, mientras Feli solo rogaba por no caer de cabeza al suelo, pues ya no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse de pie y todo le daba vueltas, aun así con sentir a Ludwig cerca sabía que nada le pasaría.

Después de un rato andado llegaron a un hostal 24 donde no se sorprendían de recibir a clientes a esas horas, des pues de a duras penas pedir las llaves de una habitación, los dos se acostaron directamente en la cama quitándose solo los abrigos pues el cansancio podía con ellos, aun así tuvieron una última conversación antes de dormirse.

— Oye Lud… aun me siento un poco culpable por lo que quería hacer— dijo Feliciano sonrojado mientras escondía el rostro bajo el edredón.

— Jajaja no pasa nada Feli, aunque hubieras querido no hubieras sido capaz "violarme", lo único que me molestas es otro se hallan solo atrevido a tocarte, quiero que sepan que solo eres MIO. — Alemania bromeo un poco con el principio, pero luego hablo más serio.

— Eso no lo sabes… y si tu hubiera drogado? — Feliciano seguía empeñado en disculparse, se sentía muy mala persona, pero por mucho martirio que le provocara su conciencia, el sueño pudo con el de un solo golpe y quedo dormido después de la última palabra.

Alemania no dijo nada, solo pego al italiano contra su pecho y antes de decirle buenas noches le susurró "si las dos partes están de acuerdo, no es una violación" los parpados ya le pesaban y a punto estaba de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero tuvo el impulso de decirle solo algo más esa noche.

— Gracias por esperarme, y por amarme todo este tiempo, pero…sobre todo gracias por decírmelo, yo no hubiera sido capaz…por miedo a un "no", hoy fuiste muy valiente. —sin decir nada más el también cerró los ojos con los labios ligeramente arqueados formando algo que parecía una sonrisa…

Definitivamente…tenían que emborracharse más a menudo.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado déjenme su opinión :)**

**Perdón por la pésima narración la mala trama y los diálogos secos TwT hice lo que puede (hoy a la 1 am, estaba tan nerviosa... no podía dormir)**

**Dejen rev QwQ**


End file.
